The Angel of Wishes
by wenyigo
Summary: Angels have the power to grant wishes. Hikari, the last living angel, lend Yuuko her powers. Now, she's traveling with the group to help them find sakura's feathers. Will love bloom between these travelers? No yaoi/shounen-ai
1. Prologue part 1

**wenyigo: HELLO PEOPLE~! I'm back with a new**** story! YAY! This** **time: Tsubasa** **Reservoir Chronicle!**

**Disclamer: I don't own TRC, just the OC's and some parts of the plot.**

* * *

><p>~'Count de Lune' of the Old World's Prophecies~<br>_The day of the lunar eclipse, the daughter of the silver archangel will be born.  
><em>_She will travel to faraway worlds and bring us back the blessed ones with her.  
><em>_The five of them will kill the monster and break our curse for once and for all.  
><em>_But be warned, thou will undergo a gruesome fate if thou refuse to help them._

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"Honey, please keep it up, you're almost there!" A young, pregnant woman with pitch brown hair and green eyes is lying in the bed, panting heavily. The baby is coming and they weren't prepared. The baby is a month early, so they didn't asked someone to help them. The father, a long, blond man with sapphire blue eyes, tries to help his wife by getting the baby out. Outside, an eclipse is occurring and a storm starts. Not long after, a loud cry filled the room. "It's a girl honey, it's a girl!" The moment the father puts the baby on the table in front of the window, the storm stops and a red glow shines on her. Snow-white wings sprouts out of the petite back and a thin silver bracelet appeared on her side. The father's eyes widen and he backs away. He's too shocked to say something and looks at the mother. The mother sees his shocked face and turns her head at the newborn. Remembering an old prophecy, a stray tear trickles down her cheek. "Our daughter, she is the one…"

~5 years later~

"Oka-san! Otou-san! Look, I found something!" A little child runs towards a mansion and calls for her parents. The father hears her and goes outside to see what his daughter found. With a smile on his face he asks her about it. "So, what did my dear girl found?" The girl shows a big grin and places the item on the ground in front of her father. It is a beautiful silver necklace with a light blue crystal drop. "Hikari-chan, that's a very special thing you have there. Where did you find it?" "I was walking to the lake when I saw a man with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white suit put it on a stone next to the apple tree. I was a bit scared so I hid myself in a bush. He turned around when I accidently walked on a branch. Then I saw something so beautiful, out of the back of the man grew a pair of silver colored wings. When he flew away, he even left some feathers behind." Hikari puts her hand in her pocket and holds a hand full of soft, silver colored out for her father to see.

~3 years later~

Hikari, who is an 8 year old genius, is now in college. She never speaks to her classmates because of their mean comments. She already knows what her teacher is going to teach so she's very bored. And because she has nothing to do, she just looks outside to the forest next to the school. "Yamamoto-san! Please pay attention in class!" Hikari stares out of the window and ignores the teacher. She has no intention to listen and pay attention. The other students watch how she ignores the teacher while he continues with his scolding. "Are you even listening? Yamamoto Hikari, this is your last chance, if you don't pay attention you can go to the headmaster!" Still looking outside, she sees the same silver wings as three years back falling into the forest. Suddenly, she stands up, packs her stuff and runs outside towards the fallen man, still ignoring her teacher.

Outside she runs at full speed into the forest not noticing the people glare at her. Once she reached the forest, she pulls out the necklace she's wearing under her shirt. The crystal drop glows and the closer she gets, the brighter the blue color. She follows the necklace until she gets to a dead end. Not wanting to give up when she reached this far, she worms herself through the shrubs, then a few narrow holes between trees and lastly rose bushes. Once at the other side, her body is covered in mud and blood that is flowing out of the cuts she got from thorns. She looks up and her eyes widen, while her mouth is gaping. The trees form an open circle and precisely in the middle a beautiful lake. On a big stone next to the lake lies the silver winged man, wounded and unconscious. She put the necklace back around her neck, runs to him and turns him around to see his face. It's the same man that left her necklace a few years ago. Hikari notice that a knife is stabbed through his heart. Hikari quickly grabs her bag, searches for her first-aid kit and takes the bandage out. She lifts his arm and bandages the wound on the upper part of his arm. After that, she continues with the wings, but when she starts bandaging his head. His eyes slowly open and stare at her. She didn't notice that until he winces out of pain.

At that time he's looking at the necklace. "So you did keep it. I thought you don't want it?" She shakes her head. "No. Once I grabbed the necklace I knew that I'm not normal and it's the only way to find you. So please, take me with you and teach me everything you know." The man looks into her eyes and pulls her in a hug. After a while he lets go and pulls out a feather and give it to her. He put his hand over it and cast a spell in an unknown language. The feather glows and Hikari arches her back as she feels an enormous wave of pain growing. Suddenly, a pair of white wings with silver speckles grows out of her back. In the beginning it hurts her very much but as the feather in her hand glows brighter, the pain slowly fades away. He stands up and holds out a hand for her. "Come, my dear. It's time you learn about your birth." Hikari puts her hand in his and he takes off, taking Hikari with him. Once in the air, her wings automatically flaps and she flies as if she has done that for her whole life. The man take out a staff, opens a portal and they fly into the Worlds of Angels.


	2. Prologue part 2

**wenyigo: Yay~! another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, only the OC's and parts of the plot.**

* * *

><p>~8 years later~<p>

"Tsuki-kun, are you awake?" A sixteen year old Hikari is standing in front of a sleeping male. Her white wings are fold on her back. "Tsuki-kun, I know you're awake." No response. She sighs. The male angel in front of her looks precisely the same as the day they met.

~Flashback (Hikari's POV)~

_Once the other angel and I reached the World of Angels, he lets go of my hand. "Hikari, now that you are going to live here, I can better explain the rules. First, you're not allowed to go to the other dimension until you're a full grown angel. Second, you may not wear any clothes from your home anymore since they block you from using your powers. Third, you have to go to school and the only exception is when you're sick or full grown. Fourth, you have to find a partner angel. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, but if one of you is skipping school or is late, the other must go to detention with the cause. That's all. By the way, my name is Rain." I nod. "Please follow me. We're going to find you a partner. Oh, by the way, you have to share an apartment with your partner." "But what if my partner is a boy?" Rain smiles. "Don't worry Hikari. There are separate bedrooms, besides they have a lock on the door." _

_We continue to walk until we arrived at a counter. The woman sitting behind it looks up, looks at me and nods at Rain. She stands up and drags me into the room behind the counter. Once inside she asks me to pick some new clothes. I choose one pair of white skinny jeans and two black ones, three white tank tops and a few black ones. The woman said that I must have some dresses, skirts, shoes, accessories, and some jackets. I nod and walk to the back and saw a dress I really liked. It's a short, white strapless dress with a silver ribbon tied on the back. The dress is a kind of chic, but if you replace the ribbon by a belt, it looks a bit plain. I take the dress and walk further and came across a few more clothes I like. The woman took everything for me. "Miss, you still have to find an outfit to fight in. Because you're a girl it must be a dress or with a skirt." I nod and go through the clothes again and pick some pieces out and walk towards dressing room. I change into the clothes I picked and look into the mirror. I'm wearing a black, skin tight skirt and a dark blue off shoulder top, over it a black sleeveless button up vest, which I wear open and knee length black leather boots with three inch high heels. Over the blue top, I have a double black belt hanging from my hips. The belt has many pockets in which I can put my stuff. I put on the black jacket on the wall, the black, leather, fingerless gloves and a hairband, and step outside. The woman smiles. "You can keep the necklace you're wearing. It came from this world, so it won't block your powers, but amplifies it." I nod and tells me to go outside. My other clothes will be send to my room._

_Outside the room, Rain is talking to a blond boy about my age wearing almost all black. They hear me walk towards them and turn around. Seeing my outfit Rain frowns and the boy's face shows surprise. "Hikari, are you sure about the outfit. It's… not an outfit a normal angel would wear…" The boy grins. "Rain-sama, if this is the outfit she likes, shouldn't you let her be? After all, you do want you daughter to be happy, right?" My eyes widen. Wait…I'm his daughter…? Rain's face saddens. "Hikari, please don't hate me. I'll tell you everything you want to know…" "Rain-sama, I think it would be better to let her rest for a while. She just came from the other dimension; it was a long journey." Rain turns to the boy. "Tsuki, lead her to her room, you're her roommate. But if I know you did something to her, I won't let you go." The boy just smiles. "Of course, Rain-sama." He turns towards me and bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss. I'm Tsuki, your roommate." I nod "It's nice to meet you too, Tsuki. I'm Hikari." "Well, you must be tired miss Hikari, shall I lead you back to your room?" I glance at Rain. "Yes please." Tsuki grins. "Very well, please follow me."  
><em>

~End flashback (Third person's POV)~

Tsuki's messy blond hair is spread on his cushion and his total white wings are wrapped around his body. Hikari sits down beside him and shakes him, hoping to wake him up. "Tsuki, please wake up. We're going to be late." Tsuki growls and opens his wings to look at the girl sitting beside him. "Good morning Hikari." He sneaks his wings behind her and pulls her into a hug and closes his wings around them. Hikari blushes as her face is against his naked upper body. "Tsu-tsuki, what are you doing? We're going to be late if we don't go n-." Hikari stops with talking as Tsuki pulls her into a kiss. Her eyes widen but she slowly closes them and kisses back. Hikari breaks the kiss as she feels her lungs burning in need for air. "We really need to go, I don't want detention…" Tsuki nods and opens his wings so she can stand up. Suddenly, Hikari grabs Tsuki's arm and pulls him out of his bed. While doing that, she slips and falls backward. She closes her eyes and waits for the pain that never comes. After waiting a few seconds, she opens her eyes to look straight into Tsuki's. She blushes again and Tsuki smirks. "Hikari, be careful. My room isn't as neat as yours and you might slip, standing on something." She frowns. "You should have said that **before** I tried to pull you out of your bed." "Just forgot that. By the way, I stopped the time around us. We have all time in the world; you don't need to worry that we'll be late." Hikari sighs and picks the shirts from the ground and throws them into the basket across the room. She walks towards him closet and picks a few item. She walks back to Tsuki and put them on. While she button up his black blouse, Tsuki watches her. "Hikari, we're graduating next month, will you stay my partner after that? I'm planning to join Rain-sama's team." Hikari thinks a moment and nods. "I told you years ago, I will stay with you through everything." Tsuki lifts up her chin and kisses her again. They break apart after a while and Hikari continues to talk. "Come on, you've stopped the time for long enough. We should go to school."


	3. An Ending Yet A Beginning

**wenyigo: Yay~! NEW CHAPT****ER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle, I do own Hikari, Tsuki and Rain.**

* * *

><p>~3 months later~<p>

Third person's POV:

"Tsuki! Quick, come here!" Hikari and Tsuki are running away from the army of humans behind them. "How did they break through the dimension divider? They shouldn't be here!" One of the humans shoots an arrow and hit Tsuki's heel and he falls near in pain. Hikari turns around to see him gripping it. "Tsuki, you have to run, otherwise we'll be killed!" Hikari runs back and helps Tsuki up. "No, Hikari. You'll survive, I won't. I'm going to send you elsewhere; you'll be able to survive there but not here." Tears begin to well up. "No! I'm not going to leave you behind! Tsuki, I promised to stay with you!" Tsuki gentily kisses Hikari on her lips and slips a necklace in her pocket. "Farewell Hikari. I hope you will find someone better than me. Be happy and please forget me." Hikari glows as he begins to cast the spell. "No, please, Tsuki!" As Hikari slowly disappears, she sees Tsuki being stabbed through his heart. "Nooooo! TSUKI!" And with that, she blacks out…

Ichihara Yuuko's POV:

I went outside knowing that Rain, the angel I'd contracted, his daughter is coming here. The day she graduated from the angel school, a laser from earth burst through the divider and killed at least thirty angels including Rain himself. Since then, I couldn't help people with their wishes again. Maybe his daughter will contract me… Standing in my garden, waiting for the familiar flash of bright light, I ask Watanuki to prepare the guestroom. The familiar bright light flashes and blinds me for a moment. When it dimmed I see a young and beautiful girl unconscious on the stone path. I walk toward her and lift her up, carrying her to the room. Inside the room, Watanuki lifts the blanket up and I place her on the bed and pull the blanket over her. "Sleep young angel. After you wake up you have to bear the pain of living and the pain of losing all people dear to you." I turn around and walk out of the room with Watanuki following closely. "Watanuki, call me the moment she wakes up. I'm going to prepare a few things. I'm sure she's going to leave the moment she feels better." Watanuki bows and I walk away. I hope she's alright…

Hikari's POV:

~Flashforward~

_I'm walking through some streets and see a feather falling down. I feel the immense power coming from it, pick it up and put it in my pocket. When I held it, I could feel something and some bright light shone into my eyes, it felt like I was in some sort of dream. After a while I feel myself back in the street I stood before picking up the feather. I run back to a familiar house and take a weird kind of device out of a drawer and push a button on the bottom. On the screen, a beautiful lady appears. "Is there something you need, Hikari?" "Ah Yuuko, I found something weird, it's a feather with very strong magic in it. It felt like the memory of somebody… A young girl, a princess. I'm sending it to you. You have to keep it until I say what you have to do with it." "Of course Hikari." Putting the device on a table, I take the feather out of my pocket with my left hand and use my right hand to form a grey glowing orb and put the feather in it. The moment the rays of the orb touches the feather, the orb shone even brighter until the feather disappears. I dim the orb and pick the device up. I see Yuuko with the feather in her hand, nod and turn off the device. Somehow I knew I'm going to meet the owner of the feather soon._

~End flashforward~

With a shock I wake up from the weird dream I had. Maybe it wasn't a dream, I'm sure I saw a blue glow just after it ended… Well, it doesn't matter for now… I look around the room. Wait, this isn't my room. Where am I? What happened? Then it hit me. Rain died two months ago and Tsuki just send her to another dimension and was stabbed by a human. Tears well up again. Why did he leave her, why couldn't she stay? I hear someone knock on my door, so I quickly wipe the tears away. "Come in." A woman and an old man walk inside. The woman looks precisely the same as the one in my dream… "Good morning miss Hikari. I'm Ichihara Yuuko, also known as the dimensional witch or the witch of the far east." My eyes widen hearing it. Rain told me about her, her powers are actually his powers. He had a contract with her, he lend her a small part of it. Reason: he couldn't help the other people in other dimensions as they can't get through the divider. But now he's dead, she lost the powers. I look into her eye with confidence. "I'll be your new contractor if you want. Rain left his powers to me when he died." I grab the necklace he gave me and look at the once blue crystal. The stone lost his color when he died. Now, it turned into a greyish stone, my own color. Yuuko looks at my necklace and a sad smile forms on her face. "I would like it. I feel that your power went up the moment you arrived. Look inside your pockets the reason for that is inside." I nod and put my hand inside; a sharp thing pricks my finger. I carefully take it out and look at it; it's a silver necklace with two stars, a small one and an even smaller one. Next to the bigger star is a small, round crystal. Seeing the crystal, I burst out crying. When did he put it there? Remembering the last kiss we shared, I assume he did it then. "Tsuki…"

"Hikari-sama, you have to stay strong. You are the only angel that survived the attack and because angels are seen as the only creatures that stands above all other creatures, you must be careful. People might go after you for your power or maybe even turn you into their slave. I know you won't stay here for long, I've already prepared everything for that." I nod and wipe the tears away. "

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: That's it for today. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**See you later!**


	4. Mokona Midoki's and a journey

**wenyigo: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRC, only Hikari, Rain and Tsuki**

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV:<p>

Yuuko leads me to another room with white stone wall. Except for a hole in the middle, the room is empty. At least, I** thought**. The moment I spread my wings to begin to cast the spell to part my powers, the walls open and shows hundreds, maybe thousands of weapons, clothes, books and many other things. I turn around to see Yuuko smirk. "These items are the things I traded for their wish. Now, it's my turn to make a wish, so you can choose something. I know that everything together isn't worth the same, but you can ask me to do everything you want." I nod. "Yuuko, please hold out your hands." I pull out a white with silver speckled feather from each of my wings and put it in her hands. I close my eyes and concentrate on my powers. I feel my power merge with Rain's and Tsuki's, making my body glow and sends a shiver through my body. I slowly open them and see about ten grey orbs floating around me. I use my hand to move one orb just in front of me and let the others go back inside my body. With each orb, I remember my time with Tsuki and Rain. I push the urge to cry back and continue with the spell. I split the orb in three parts and let one float into Yuuko and the other two into each of the feathers. The feathers grow into a small bun like creature. The right one is white and the other one black. "These are the Mokona Midoki's. The black one is used for communication and you can use the white one to travel between worlds." Yuuko nods and puts them in the hole. The walls close as I pull my wings back.

We walk outside and she leads me to a living room. On the table in the room are a black bag and some clothes. "Hikari, the clothes you're wearing now might not be easy to move in when fighting." She walks to the table and holds the clothes up. I take them and she leads me to a dressing room. I change my clothes and walk outside to look into the mirror. The girl in the mirror is wearing a dark blue halter top, a black ¾ sleeved vest, a pair of black skinny jeans, the same the same pair of black leather gloves, the necklaces I got from father and Tsuki. Yuuko walks towards me and smiles when she sees my clothes. She leads me back to the living room and I put the bag on my back. "Thank you for taking care of me when I came here. I'll keep contact with you. I know you put a small device for communication in the bag." Yuuko smiles and after I saw that, I open a portal and into it, going to the next dimension.

~Hanshin Republic~

The moment I arrive in the Hanshin Republic, it seems I'm in the middle of a fight. The 2 gangs stands at both sides and are staring at me. "Sorry for disturbing your fight." I bow towards them and walk away. They're still staring at me and I turn my head to look at them. It seems I confused them by appearing so suddenly. The person who looks like the leader from the gang at my left side calls his kudan and a tiger like runs toward me. I quickly turn around and use my magic to create a barrier to protect myself from the tiger. The kudan clashes hard into the barrier and flies back causing it's owner to hit a wall. The other leader laughs seeing this. "You're good miss. I'm Shogo and this is my gang." He points at the guys behind him and continues. "You must be very special, to be able to use magic, but I would like to see your kudan." I sigh and close my eyes to call my own kudan out. It's a wolf. The only difference from a normal wolf is that it has a snow white fur and is three times bigger than normal wolf. "So you have a special level kudan too. Miss, would you like to fight me?" I smirk. "You know I can use magic yet you want to fight?" "Yes, I would like to see how good your kudan is." I nod. "Then, I won't use my magic." He nods and smirks. He calls his kudan and a stingray like creature. The stingray sprays a stream of water at me, but my wolf jumps in front of me and freeze the stream and Shogo's kudan. He continues to freeze it until its inside a block of ice. I smirk. His kudan can never break the ice. Shogo tries everything but it doesn't work, so he calls his kudan back. My wolf breaks the ice and the kudan goes back inside Shogo. He walks toward me and extends his hand. I shake his hand. "You're a good fighter and have a very strong will. How about you join our gang?" "Thank you for inviting me, but I can't except that, I still have much to do and still have to travel to somewhere else." He nods understandingly. "That's unfortunate for us, to let such a good fighter go." I smile at his comment. "You're a good fighter too, you still need a bit of training but you're good too." We say goodbye and I walk away to find a place to stay for the night.

~2 years later, Edonis country~

I walk through some streets and see a feather falling down. I feel the immense power coming from it, pick it up and put it in my pocket. When I held it, I could feel something and some bright light shone into my eyes, it felt like I was in some sort of dream. After a while I feel myself back in the street I stood before picking up the feather. I run back to the house I'm staying in and take Yuuko's communication device out of a drawer and push a button on the bottom. On the screen, a beautiful lady appears. "Is there something you need, Hikari?" "Ah Yuuko, I found something weird, it's a feather with very strong magic in it. It felt like the memory of somebody… A young girl, a princess. I'm sending it to you. You have to keep it until I say what you have to do with it." "Of course Hikari." Putting the device on a table, I take the feather out of my pocket with my left hand and use my right hand to form a grey glowing orb and put the feather in it. The moment the rays of the orb touches the feather, the orb shone even brighter until the feather disappears. I dim the orb and pick the device up. I see Yuuko with the feather in her hand. I nod and turn off the device. Somehow I knew I'm going to meet the owner of the feather soon.

I sigh and walk to my room to change. I'm wearing a dark blue halter dress with a very low back. I take the clothes Yuuko gave me out of the closet and change into that. I that out other outfits from different worlds and put them in the 'small dimension', a place I created with my magic to put my stuff in. I pack the money from the different worlds in small silken bags and put them into the small dimension too. I grab the rest of my important possessions and put them into the black bag Yuuko gave me. I run downstairs, take the device out of the drawer, put the device in the bag and run outside to my friends. Once I arrive our meeting point, they all look very confused. "I'm leaving and might not be able to see you all anymore." The run towards me and they hug me and some of them even cries. They all take a step back and I draw my wings out, surprising them. They give me a last warm look, I open a portal and step through it, going back to the Hanshin Republic, having the feeling the people from my visions might go there…

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: That's it for today. I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**See you later!**


	5. A fight and a feather

**wenyigo: Here is the 5th chapter of the Angel of Wishes. Sorry for uploading the wrong chapter.**

**P.S.: I glad you all reviewed and favorited/alerted** **this story! They really make me happy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle.**

* * *

><p>~Hanshin Republic~<p>

Hikari's POV:

The moment I arrive at Hanshin for the second time, I'm standing in a fight between two gangs, **again**. I look around and once I spot the familiar stingray, I call my wolf out. "Oi, Shogo. Are you here, lets finish the previous battle." A voice suddenly answers. "Didn't our fight end 2 years ago, when you defeated me? Or do you **want** me to win?" I smile and look at the figure on the roof behind me. The figure jumps down and extends his hand. "Long time no see, Hikari. How long has it been?" "About 2 years. Maybe a bit more or le-" The leader of the other gang interrupts our conversation. "Oi, Shogo! Are you still going to fight us or not?" I sigh and walk away with a smirk. Shogo sees this and smiles. "I'll just watch, I'm not going to waste my time at a weak narcissist." The man gets angry and sends his snake like kudan at me. I sigh and my kudan jumps between us as a shield. My wolf freezes the kudan in a block of ice, just like it did to Shogo's kudan 2 years ago. The man is shocked when he sees his kudan and orders it to break the ice. "Oi, everyone. Aim at that girl first. We'll finish Shogo afterwards!" The other people use their kudan to shoot energy balls at me and I use my magic to make a barrier.

Suddenly, a boy with a green cloak runs between the fighting people after something. I use my magic to isolate the feather and let it float to me. I take the feather but one of the energy balls rebound and is going toward him. Just before he gets hit, fire grows out of his back and protects him from it. A fire wolf kudan appears. I smirk. This is the boy from my visions and the boy in the memories in the feathers. He scares them away and Shogo challenge him to fight. After the boy blocks Shogo's attack, sirens could be heard and Shogo flees. But just before he went, he turns to me and smiles. "Hikari, I'll see you soon." I nod and I see him disappear in the crowd.

I remove the barrier and walk toward the place the boy's companions are hiding. The boy runs toward the princess from the memories and block my way. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm just going to return the feather to the princess." Hearing this, the group is shocked, but I ignore them and return the feather. I glance at the kudan from the other short boy, walk towards it and extend a hand. My hand glows and I feel an immense wave of magic coming of it. Another feather… I sigh. It's not able to take it yet. I turn towards the group from my vision and smile seeing Arashi and Sorata behind them. I run to them and give them a big hug. "Ah, Hikari-chan! Long time no see! How are you?" "I'm doing great, but don't you have something to do?" I point at the group behind me and smirk seeing Sorata's expression. Sorata turn towards the group. "We've finally found you guys."

~The inn~

Once we arrived at the inn, Sorata and Arashi leads them to an empty room. The boy places the princess in the bed and the others sit down, somewhere in the room. I lean against the wall behind Arashi and the male in white begins to introduce himself. "I'm Fai D. Flowright, the man there is kuro-rin." "DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Kurogane!" I nod and look at the boy. "I'm Syaoran and this is Sakura." "And Mokona is Mokona." Sorata nods. "I'm Sorata and this here, is my lovely wife Arashi." He points at Kurogane and continues. "If you even try to lay a finger on my lovely honey, I'll kill ya." This angries Kurogane. "And just why are you only telling me this?" "I'm just messin'with ya. But, I'm serious." I sigh, making Fai notice me. "And who are you, miss?" "I'm Hikari. I'm from the World of Angels. You are from Celes, Kurogane is from alternative Japan, Syaoran and Princess Sakura from Clow Country and you've traded Mokona Midoki from Yuuko. The price for that was your most valued thing." The group is surprised. I slide down the wall and sit there. Kurogane suddenly asks. "How-" "How I know this all? The clothes you're wearing and I've known Yuuko long enough to know what she asks." They nod. I take Yuuko's communication device out and call Yuuko. "Yes Hikari-sama?" "Yuuko, please send the feather, I think the need it more than you or I do." Yuuko nods and I call an orb out again. Once I feel something on it, I dim the orb, leaving only the feather. I walk towards the princess and return the feather. I straighten my clothes and walk to the door. "Sorata, I'll return tonight. You don't need to worry about me." I walk out of the inn, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo<strong>**: again sorry for my mistake! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**See you soon~!  
><strong>


End file.
